


Early Morning Rush

by klainebow



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebow/pseuds/klainebow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr promt; “'my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing' Pick an OTP and write them meeting like this."</p>
<p>Blaine has an astrophysics class at 7 am on a Monday. The boy sitting next to him has an unusual way of dealing with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Rush

7 AM astrophysics class on a rainy Monday morning. What a great way to start the week. And I didn’t even like astrophysics, or science in general! Just a dumb idea from my parents and a reluctant schedule manager made me keep going. As much as I hate it, I’m making sure that I pass the course because I’m not letting my dislike for the subject keep me from a 3.8 average I’ve been having.

I arrived at the lecture hall at 6:50 after leaving extra early to make sure I didn’t get caught in the New York City rain traffic, and luckily it didn’t keep me too long. I was able to dry off and take out my laptop before the rush of students piled in. As the clock got closer to 7, the room became fuller and fuller, and I was ready to set my bag on the empty chair next to me because nobody was sitting there yet until I heard someone yell, “Wait, wait! Don’t put that down!”

I looked up and saw a boy running my way and quickly moved my bag onto the floor instead. He was breathless and damp, shaking water off of his expensive looking jacket and shoulder bag as he slowed his pace in front of me. 

“Thanks,” he croaked out, awkwardly setting down his coffee with his elbows, as his arms were full.

“Yeah… yeah, no problem.” I inched towards the edge of my seat. He seemed a little frazzled and I didn’t want him to think I was getting into his personal space. The boy sighed, shrugged off his jacket, and set it on the back of his plastic chair after studying it carefully. I heard him mumbling to himself sullenly and he sat down with a thunk. It sounded like he was saying, “Marc Jacobs”, but I decided not to question, as it was an early Monday class and some people just don't make sense at that time of day.

The professor was making her way to the podium and the hall grew hushed with whispers and the glows of laptops turning on grew brighter. I turned my attention away from the (admittedly handsome) boy next to me and onto the class as the professor began the lesson right away. She began lecturing on the law of physics on the death of stars and I began to feel my eyelids droop after two minutes. This was not going to be a fun class. As I felt my head start to droop I was suddenly awaken by a muffled hissing noise coming to the right of me. I turned to see what it was, and found it to be coming from the frazzled guy. As far as I could see, it looked like he was hiding something under his bag that made the sound. Was it a cat? A snake? A monster? 

The light-chestnut haired boy slowly removed his hands from the inside of the bag and drew out the object in question. It was indeed a monster. Well actually, the energy drink Monster. Like, the LARGE size. I didn’t pay much attention to it because it was college, so people do weird things. No big deal. As I tuned back into the lecture, he kept moving out of the corner of my eye. I was trying to ignore it, trying to concentrate; but this strange, handsome boy entranced and pulled me to whatever he was doing. I discreetly watched him as he took the giant can of energy drink and set it down onto the floor, moving slowly and carefully. Then he took the lid off of his large coffee and picked up the Monster.

No. No way. Could he possibly…? He seemed so put together, is he actually going to dump his…

Yes. Yes he was. He took the can and lifted it over his coffee, pouring the Monster with exact precision. I guess he cared an awful lot for his caffeine. After a minute the drink was gone and now in with his coffee, and he just shoved the empty can into his bag and sat motionless.

Was this guy okay? I turned around fully just to check, and he just was sitting there staring at the cup. He slowly rotated his head towards me, locking his bright blue eyes with my own hazel ones.

He opened his mouth a few times before speaking with a croak, “I’m going to die.”

Then all at once he grabbed the coffee tumbler and downed the entire drink. I sat there slightly impressed and slightly horrified just watching him. There weren’t many people around since we were on the edge of one of the back rows, but nobody else seemed to be paying attention. He sat there chugging the entire thing for a straight minute without even taking a breath. Well, if he can go that long without having to take a breath, imagine kissing… Woah there, inner thoughts. Get it together. This guy is obviously not in the right mind to be kissing right now. 

He finally threw his head back as far as it could extend to, and set the tumbler down with a clang after taking a gasping for breath. I just stared. He stared back.

“Wow,” I whispered, “That was impressive.”

He smirked and leaned towards me a bit. “You think that’s impressive, you should see me kiss…” 

My mouth dropped open. It’s almost as if he knew what I was thinking! I blushed a bit, and he chuckled. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding… Unless?”

I blushed again. What was this guy doing to me?

He started laughing so hard it was difficult for him to muffle it. After a minute he gasped out, “Oh my word, I’m sorry. I’ll take it easy on you, I promise.”

I nodded and stuck out my hand. “Blaine.” I whispered.

“Kurt. Kurt Hummel,” he whispered back, and shook my outstretched hand. “Hey, why don’t we get out of here?” My eyes grew wide and I visibly gulped. “Not in a dirty way… I mean we aren’t paying attention anyways and maybe we could, um, grab a coffee?” 

He, well I guess “Kurt”, began to blush. What a lovely turn of tables! I thought about his offer carefully, as I’m not usually one to cut class, but Kurt just intrigued me so that I couldn’t say no.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.”

Kurt grinned widely and grabbed his (now dry) bag and jacket. Turning to me he winked and started coughing. LOUDLY. The entire lecture hall was looking this way and the professor stopped her lecture for a moment.

Over Kurt’s coughing she yelled, “Excuse me! Is everything alright? Does he need to leave?”

Kurt nodded discreetly at me and I realized what he meant to do.

“Oh, oh yeah! I should probably take him back home and make sure he’s okay, if that’s alright.” I responded.

She nodded and began her lecture once more. Still coughing, Kurt picked up his belongings and I shoved my laptop in my bag, taking his elbow and escorting him out of the lecture hall. The moment we closed the door he stopped.

He cleared his throat a few times. “Man, that really ripped up my vocal chords. I kind of need those, I have my midterm tomorrow.”

“Midterm? For what?”

“I’m majoring in vocal performance.” He opened the glass door to the building and the strong wind and rain blew over us. “And minoring in fashion design.”

I followed Kurt down the busy New York streets, bumping into countless people to make sure I stay beside him.

“Vocal performance and fashion design? That’s really great, Kurt.” I say, looking at him with curiosity. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen you over at the music hall, though.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m majoring in music composition and minoring in instrumental performance. I play piano.”

Kurt turned his head to the chilly wind to look at me with sparkling blue eyes. “Wow, so you’re really into music then, aren’t you?”

I nodded.

“Maybe we should do a duet sometime…”

Looking at the man next to me was so different then the man this morning. I felt my heart melt when he smiled and I’ve only known him for, what, a half hour? Speaking of this morning… I decided to wait until we’ve had coffee before bringing it up.

Kurt opened the door to the little cafe and the barista at the counter greeted us warmly. We made our way to the counter and Kurt began his order. As he spoke to the barista I took a better look at him. He was pale, almost porcelain like, and he had a very slim, defined bone structure. His hair was swooped into a refined coif and a very soft light brown. In summary; he was very pretty to look at. 

“Blaine? Blaine…”

I jolted out of my train of thoughts and focused back on the present.

“Wha-what? Sorry.”

“I asked what you wanted to order…”

“Oh. Oh!” I ran my hand through my gelled back hair nervously. “Right. I’ll take a medium drip please.”

I moved to get out my credit card but before I could move to the register Kurt very nonchalantly stepped in front and swiped his.

“Kurt!” I said flabbergasted. 

All he did was wink and take his scone from the barista. He pranced over to the counter to wait for the coffee and I quickly followed.

“Kurt, you shouldn’t have done that. I could have done that myself.”

“Yeah, but what if I wanted to?” he asked shyly. “And besides, I like you. I’ve only known you for a little bit but I can tell you’re some hot stuff. Is there anything I should know before getting to know you more? Any dangerous, dark, secrets?”

I laughed nervously and tugged on my bowtie. “Well, ahem… I don’t know if this’ll matter to you or not… it does for some people. Um, I’m gay… Just to let you know…”

He laughed a high tinkling laugh and placed his hand on my shoulder. “Oh my god, no. No, no, you’re good. I kind of assumed, because I’m gay too. I have an inkling for those kind of things. But I thought you were, which is why I asked you here.”

I thought about the choice of wording and the look he was giving me, and decided to take a chance.

“Asked me here on a… It is a date?” I asked quietly, hiding my face. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to ask that after all. I mean, I just met him. But my doubts washed away when Kurt took the hand that was blocking my face and gently placed it in his own. 

“It is if you want it to be.” He smiled at me and I knew that I was done for.

“Medium drip for Blaine!” the barista yelled, and Kurt and I both jumped in shock. He dropped my hand and I stumbled over to pick up my coffee.

Kurt walked over to an empty table in the corner and set his scone down.

“No coffee for you?” I asked in all seriousness. He raised an eyebrow at me. 

Oh, right. The Monster/coffee crossover of this morning.

“Sorry,” I said apologetically, “I forgot. By the way, what was up with that? Had a bad morning?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “More like a bad week. My roommate, Rachel, is also a voice major, but she decided the only way to pass the exam is to sing 24/7. I’ve been trying to practice my program every now and then while studying for the fashion exam and trying to pass that dumb astrophysics class which I’m taking for some obscure reason. It’s just a lot.”

“You’ll get through it. I know you will.” I took his hand across the table and a small smile creeped onto his face. “If you ever need somewhere to study, feel free to come over to my room. I have a double dorm to myself. My roommate transferred to London and they haven’t bothered to put anyone in yet. It may be a little forward of me to say, but I really really like you, Kurt. And I trust that you won’t murder me in my room.”

Kurt laughed and squeezed my hand. “I would like that, Blaine. I really would. And I promise I won't murder you.”

We sat there in peaceful silence, watching out the window and watching each other. 

“Hey Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to skip all our classes today and just have a day out in the city?”

“...With you? Of course.”

______________________________________________________________________________

And that was the beginning of us.

Kurt and I moved fast; we always have. By the second month of dating we had already exchanged ‘I love you’s’ (and meant it) and by the fourth month we had met each other’s parents. We went through the year holding onto each other and getting by with each other’s support. It was a hard year for both of us, but as cliche as it may sound, we had each other and that’s how we got through.

On our one year anniversary Kurt and I had the same class; advanced music theory on a rainy Monday morning. 7 am. I had snuck out of bed early, leaving Kurt still sleeping soundly, and made my way to the Walgreens two blocks down. Kurt had specifically told me ‘no presents’ but I knew he would get me one. And this present would only cost me about 5 dollars in total. I was only in the store for 3 minutes before I left with a jangle of the bell and a smile on my face as I walked into the Starbucks next door.

Kurt arrived to class just as it started. He spotted me in the back and dashed over as quietly as he could in his heeled boots. With a sigh and a groan he shook out his Marc Jacobs bag and his Burberry jacket before placing a quick kiss on my lips and sliding into the chair next to me. He had his hands over his eyes and his hair wasn’t done. In all honesty; he looked like a mess. A beautiful mess, of course.

Time to put my plan into action. I rustled around in my backpack before I found the tumbler of coffee and set it down with a quiet clang. Kurt slid his hand off his eyes and looked at me curiously, for I never drank coffee before 8. With a mischievous smile, I reached into my bag and pulled out… a large Monster. Kurt’s eyes widened as he figured out what I was doing. Without breaking eye contact as much as possible, I opened the drink with a snap and poured it into the tumbler smoothly. As I finished, Kurt was giving me the dirtiest glare ever. I screwed the lid onto the coffee and slid it over to his desk. Leaning over, I delivered my short anniversary speech.

“Happy anniversary, Honey. You said no presents, but I think you need this right now. But do me one favor?” He looked at me, trying to seem angry, but I saw the smile in his eyes. “Please don’t die.”

Kurt looked back and forth between the tumbler and I for a few seconds. Then he grabbed the drink and downed it in half a minute. Some things never change.


End file.
